


Fankultur

by theskew



Series: Sommerchallenge 2019 [18]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: Rating: P6Team: SchwarzPrompt: Crack/Humor: Sammelleidenschaft – für michGenre: Crack, Est. rel., Humor, SlashLänge: ~320W





	Fankultur

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: P6  
> Team: Schwarz  
> Prompt: Crack/Humor: Sammelleidenschaft – für mich  
> Genre: Crack, Est. rel., Humor, Slash  
> Länge: ~320W

„Findest du nicht, dass du ein bisschen übertreibst?“

Thiel drehte sich erschrocken um. „Hm?“

Boerne hob die drei Pakete auf, die er vorhin für Thiel angenommen hatte, während der bei seinem Vater gewesen war. Alle drei waren schlicht aus brauner Pappe, aber das Paketband war voll von Totenköpfen, die Boerne inzwischen gut genug kannte, um sie auf den ersten Blick zuordnen zu können. St. Pauli.

„Ah. Danke.“ Thiel nahm ihm die Pakete aus den Händen und war drauf und dran, in seiner Wohnung zu verschwinden.

Boerne wollte das so nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. „Nicht so schnell“, hielt er Thiel zurück. „Geht das nicht langsam ein bisschen zu weit mit deinem Sammelwahn? Wie viele T-Shirts eines Fußballvereins kann man denn bitte besitzen?“

„Das sind keine T-Shirts“, rechtfertigte sich Thiel. „Das ist ein Handtuch und Bettwäsche und… Okay, das ist ein T-Shirt, aber das hatte ich noch nicht.“

Boerne runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich hab nicht zu viel St.-Pauli-Merchandise!“

„Doch. Ich zeigs dir.“ Ohne Aufforderung drängelte sich Boerne an Thiel vorbei in dessen Wohnung. Er durfte das. Erstens war es technisch gesehen immer noch Boernes Wohnung und zweitens waren Thiel und er sowas wie zusammen.

Bis Thiel überhaupt reagierte, hatte Boerne bereits die offensichtlichen St.-Pauli-Artikel im Wohnzimmer gezählt – es waren siebzehn verschiedene Gegenstände, den Krimskrams auf dem Schreibtisch noch nicht mit eingerechnet – und im Schlafzimmer den Schrank aufgerissen. Mit Argusaugen überflog er die Klamotten. Thiel ließ ihn kommentarlos gewähren.

„Siebenundvierzig.“ Boerne schüttelte den Kopf. „Siebenundvierzig! Das ist zu viel!“

„Und du hast wie viele Anzüge? Und wie viele weiße Hemden?“

„Aber das ist doch überhaupt nicht vergleichbar!“, empörte sich Boerne.

„Ach nein?“ Thiel lächelte betont nett. „Wollen wir mal zählen gehen?“

Boerne schnaubte.

Einige Tage später saß Boerne morgens auf seiner Bettkante und war gerade dabei, seine Socken anzuziehen, als er stockte. Das waren doch…

Der weiße Totenkopf auf den schwarzen Socken war unverkennbar.

Er seufzte resigniert auf. Der Mann machte ihn wahnsinnig.


End file.
